Bonus Round
The Bonus Round is a special level that is a part of the regular levels in the Crash Bandicoot series. The bonus round allows Crash to collect Wumpa Fruits, extra lives, and crates that count towards the crate in later Crash Bandicoot games. In the original Crash Bandicoot, a bonus round was triggered by collecting different character tokens. Depending on the character token, a different bonus round would be played where Crash could collect more live Wumpa Fruits, lives, and the ability to save. In later Crash Bandicoot games, the bonus round became an integral part of the level. In these games, Crash could access the bonus round with a lift. The bonus rounds usually fit the theme of the level in these games. ''Crash Bandicoot'' The bonus rounds that appear in the original Crash Bandicoot are triggered by collecting three different types of character tokens: Tawna, N. Brio, and Cortex. In order to activate the bonus round, Crash must collect all three tokens for one of these characters in a single level. The tokens can either be found lying around the level or in crates. Once Crash collects all three tokens of a certain character in a level, he will be transported to a special level where he will be able to break crates and gain extra lives. He will be able to save in certain bonus rounds also. The bonus rounds do not affect the total amount of Crates Crash must collect in a level. * Tawna Token - These are the most common tokens and are found in almost every level. When Crash collects three Tawna tokens, he will be transported to a forest-type stage where he will be able to break boxes and collect lives. At the end of the bonus round, Tawna will be standing by a portal and allows Crash to save his progress. Once Crash collects all the Tawna tokens in a single level, he will not be allowed to participate in that bonus round again. * N. Brio Token - These tokens are uncommon and only appear in a handful of levels. When Crash collects three N. Brio tokens, he will be transported into a cave-like area. N. Brio bonus rounds are filled with TNT Crates and tricky jumps. Crash will be able to collect additional lives and Wumpa Fruits in this level. Unlike the other two bonus rounds, Crash can still participate in N. Brio rounds after completing one in a certain level. N. Brio rounds do not allow Crash to save his progress. * Cortex Token - These tokens are extremely rare and appear in only two levels. When Crash collectts three Cortex tokens, he will be transported to a cave-like environment. Crash must travel through a path of TNT Crates in order to get to the end of the bonus round. Once Crash reaches the end of the level, Cortex will reward him a key that will unlock a secret level on the map, which are required to gather all the gems in the game. The bonus round will also save his progress. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' and onwards The bonus rounds that appear in Crash Bandicoot: Cortex Strikes and later installments are all accessed by a special lift in a level. When Crash rides the lift, he will be transported to a special section of a level that is similar to the level's theme. In these bonus round, Crash can collect additional Wumpa Fruits, lives, and crates. Crash must collect the crates in the bonus round in order to collect the clear gem at the end of the level. If Crash dies in a bonus round, he will be allowed to retry it without losing a life. Crash will also have to be able to perform special techniques and tasks in later bonus rounds. *